hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 19th Hunger Games
Hey, This is my first story here! This is how I will depict The 19th Hunger Games! Bloodbath/Day 1/Chapter 1 All the tributes are placed, Looking forward at the Cornucopia not knowing wether to run at the Cornucopia or to head back *Gong Sounds* The Tributes are off! The first one to die is Jemma(D6) she tries to get a bagpack, She then gets killed by Maryland(D2). Then out of nowhere a box hits Maryland she flys to the floor as Dereck(D6) is standing over her. Then Calix(D2) takes him by the neck and breaks it! Crack He then falls limp on the floor. All the Career's are gathering around killing people! Oh! the District 9 female just died! We don't know her name, OUCH! The District 10 male just got his stomach sliced open.. Oh. Is that Wow! The District 12 female is making a run for it outside the Cornucopia. Behind her are the career's. Looks like she is zigzagging around. All the tributes have a chance to get weapons she is sacrificing herself! Oh she just got killed.. More tributes are running out of the Cornucopia! Everyone is in the woods, Looking around BOOM! The Girl from 8 just died! Reginna(D7) is walking with her District partner Jonas(D7), until suddently they get attacked! The Career's are trying to kill them Reginna screams Run Jonas As the Career's are chasing Jonas. She has enough time to climb a tree and hide in the branches. She then breaks a stick and throws it to another tree to get the attention of the Career's but it's to late BOOM! Jason died. Reginna then proceedes to cry in the tree as the following faces show in the sky: Jemma(D6),Dereck(D6),District 10 male,District 12 female,District 8 female, and District 5 male. Day 2/Chapter 2 All the tributes are walking, Around while the career's are hunting them BOOM! There goes the District 8 male. The career's are winning this game so far about 4 kills the career's have they seem determined to win these games. I wonder whats gonna happen next. BOOM! Looks like someone just died''' 'who is it? The District 5 female. Looks like these games are gonna end fast! The tributes are looking around for food to scavage. Deema(D3) is walking with the District 9 female. When all of a sudden, The District 9 female dies BOOM! Demma starts to run she then grabs a knife and hit's Maryland(D2) in the head with it BOOM! Deema then get's tackled but manages to escape! Reginna is perched up high in a tree looking for someone. She then see's Deema and falls to grab her. Deema tries to escape as Reginna says ''Calm down i'm not here to kill you, I want to kill the Career's too Deema agree's. While off in the distance The Career's are ready to hunt down and kill Deema. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 3 cannons came off. Reginna and Deema and are afraid so they settle into a tree to lay. In the Sky the Faces of: Maryland(D2),District 5 female,District 8 male,District 12 male,District 11 male and District 4 male. Every tribute then falls asleep Day 3/Chapter 3 BOOM! Thats the sound of the District 10 female dying. It looks like she fell of a cliff ouch. Guess she won't win. Anymore. Reginna Wakes up to find Deema dead. She screams and runs out of the tree, to only be attacked by the career's. The District 10 female, Reginna then gets tackled to the ground and standing on top of her is Marine the District 4 female. With a wicked smirk holding up her knife Marine plunges the Knife into Reginna hearts as she screams. BOOM! They know she is dead. The next thing they know is, Grace the District 1 female kills Jason(D2) Marine runs as she runs she hears a BOOM! Velvet(D1) She is only the reamining career also the last two.. Day 4/Chapter 4 Marine is running as fast as she can, As Grace is going to kill her she then goes to a cliff and hides under a bush. Grace then comes and looks for her. Fast Marine kicks her off the cliff she screams as her scream is cut short as she hits the ground. The Trumpets come out and say MARINE YOU HAVE WON THE GAMES!! She then proceeds to cry.. Hope you liked it Thanks, This was my first story =) Category:Stories